


The Overthere

by TheRealTea13



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Or what Matt’s time in the World Between Worlds was like, like I was trying to make it happy but the afterlife isn’t a very happy place, oddly dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 20:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealTea13/pseuds/TheRealTea13
Summary: Matt’s head was pounding, but beyond that he wasn’t sure of to much else. My name is Matthew Patrick. I am 31 years old. I was trying to save a town, but lost a challenge and was beaten to death by one of the guardians





	The Overthere

**Author's Note:**

> I’m pre-writing this one so that way you don’t have to wait 3000 years for the next chapter

Matt’s head was pounding, but beyond that he wasn’t sure of to much else. “ _My name is Matthew Patrick. I am 31 years old. I was trying to save a town, but lost a challenge and was beaten to death by one of the guardians.” _He thought.  After that brief trip down traumatic memory lane, Matt sat up and looked at his surroundings. He was still in Everlock. Or what looked like Everlock at least. All of the buildings looked they same but were all in a sort of greyscale. It reminded Matt of when you hadn’t unlocked a certain level in a video game. Then he noticed the light. A subtle light seemed to lead to the church in the distance, where he could see a soft blue light radiating.

Matt got up, brushed himself off, and headed that way. He could hear distant voices whispering and screaming. It unnerved him, and he didn’t want to go forward anymore. However he didn’t seem to have much of a choice. It was the church or the ground again. As he approached the church, he noticed a group of people on the hill, silhouetted by the moon, which was huge, behind them. The one furthest left looked to be a petite woman in a white dress with something on her head that reflected the moonlight making it look almost like a halo. Next to her was a taller man wearing dark raggedy clothing and a cowboy hat. The man had an object on his hip that glinted in the moonlight as well. From the look of the man, Matt guessed it was a gun but he wasn’t as worried as he usually would be. After all, what was the man gonna do, kill him?A third figure walked up to the pair and joins them in staring at Matt. This third figure either had no clothes on, or was wearing a body tight suit. The figure, who he assumed was a woman based on the physique, had curly hair that reached down to her back. Matt thought he was going crazy, it looked just like Teala.

“ Teala?” He called out the the figure. The figure did not react. He tried to step off the path to see if it was her, but was forced back onto the path by some unseen force. He begrudgedly turned away from the figures and started again towards the church. In front of the church was a blond woman and an Asian man.

“Mathew Patrick” the woman said, scaring Matt.

“Uhh, just Matt will do” Matt replied.

The woman smiled warmly “Ok Matt, my name is Jael and this is Ryu” Ryu gave a small wave and a similar smile. “You have unfortunately died and due to the... unique circumstances regarding your death, you have not been placed in heaven or hell, and have instead ended up here, the World Between Worlds. All of the guests from all 2 previous events as well as those lost so far at this event are here.” 

“So is this purgatory?” Matt asked

“Not exactly” Ryu answered “think of it as a spectrum, with life being in one end and heaven on the other with purgatory being in the middle, we’d be slightly more towards the living side, which is how we were able to send Joey back to the world of the living”

“Joey wasn’t lying?!” Matt exclaimed.

“No he wasn’t” Ryu said

“So how-“ Matt started but was cut off by Jael.

“I know you must have a million questions but we have literally forever to answer them and only about 45 minutes until the next guest crosses over. Why don’t you settle down and get comfortable? Reunite with an old friend?”

“Oh ok. Nice to meet you two” Matt said as he started to walk away. 


End file.
